When I Was A Child
by Iridescent Hope
Summary: So not what you think. A My Little PonyNinja TurtleBarbie story. Yes, I'm disturbed.


It all started out rather innocently. A herd of peaceful My Little Ponies grazing carefree in the meadows, the small village of Barbies that occasionally wandered out to the ponies, petting and riding the magical beasts, and the underground activities of the Ninja Turtles. Rarely were the greens seen but proof of their exploits were found in the form of pizza boxes strewn about the village. No littering was allowed in the meadow. That was one of the few rules that the Ponies had made and expected to be upheld.

Poor Michelangelo didn't have the wonderful memory that his brothers' did. It had been late and he had been wandering off, munching on pizza and carrying the box. Feeling tired and lazy he dropped the box into the field, hardly carry that he was now making it someone else's job to clean up after him. The Ponies were furious. 

It meant war.

It was waged quickly and decisively, the Ponies attacking the village in the dead of night. There had been no warning and the slaughter was brutal, dead Barbie body part tossed carelessly through the streets. Even the Turtles, the perpetrators of the crime, could not hide – the Ponies found the tunnels leading into their underground home and murdered all of them. 

A few Barbies managed to survive the massacre, hiding and watching in horror as their friends and loved ones were tortured. One was decapitated, limbs pulled from her body by gleeful, laughing juveniles. Another's hands were sliced off and seared onto her back and the Ponies responsible for that simply watched in joy as she slowly bled to death. It was a dark day in history.

Years past and the Barbies rebuilt, constantly fearful of another attack. But the Ponies felt no need to harm those remaining. They had already been punished for the crime and they were sure that there would be no repeat offenders. The death and suffering that they Barbies had seen would never fade from their mind. 

Then came the fateful day when newcomers began to journey to the meadow, stopping and talking to the Barbies along the way. They bore a resemblance to the Ponies but were far larger and their colors were more natural. Horses. They were horses. The horses were intrigued by the story of the Ponies' Massacre and after learning of it they conferred amongst themselves, trying to figure out what to do. They were the Punishers, after all. The Ponies needed to be punished.

A ruling was made and less than a week later the Horses started their own attack lead by General McArthur, a stalwart palomino. Like the previous war it was quickly ended, the Ponies having no hope of defeating the powerful horses. But they did try. McArthur did not escape the war uninjured – a smaller Pony had bitten one of his front legs off from the knee down. 

The Barbies rejoiced at this and all the Ponies were forced into Concentration Camps to pay for their cruelty. Every now and then one foolish or crazy Pony would attempt to escape and as punishment they were skinned alive as an example to all the others. A few peaceful years passed, the thought of war now far from everyone's mind.

But still, all was not well. Dissention grew amongst the Horses and the younger ones, bored with life, began to torment the Barbies, tying them up and leaving them in places far away to die slowly. The elder Horses felt this was unbecoming behavior and it wasn't long until the Horses split into two clans. Another war was soon going to be waged, this time between mother and daughter, father and son. There-

------

_"Are you playing with your horses again?"_

_Blinking, the young girl looked up at her older brother and nodded. "Uh-huh. I'm just getting to the best part where the Horses have a civil war and end up killing each other, releasing the Ponies to go on another killing rampage."_

_He raised his eyebrows and nodded like he understood. "Ooookay… Crazy kid."_

* * *

I probably deserved to be flamed for this. No, I do not own the Ninja Turtles, Barbies, My Little Ponies, Barbie Horses or Grand Champions ( they were the Horses ). This is actually based off of what I would do as a child. Everything that's talked about here is something that I did... which kinda makes it worse, now doesn't it? XD Flame me!


End file.
